


7 Wishes

by parkwoojins



Category: NCT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, the rest are just mentioned like once, winkdeep is the main ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/parkwoojins
Summary: 'Now you have 7 wishes, use them well and not for useless things.''I'm not going to be using them on myself, it's for someone else.''Well, honestly it's stupid to exchange your life for 7 wishes for someone else.''He's special to me.'





	7 Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in a day so hh it really isn't that good but hope you like it i'm just really winkdeep deprived and got this fic idea from my dream last night HAHAH enjoy!! 
> 
> p.s the names i used for jinyoung's mom and ex here are purely fictional

**Jihoon POV**

I'd known Jinyoung for years, we've practically known each other since we were in diapers. When I started having feelings for him, was what I didn't know. One day I just started realizing that I liked him in a different way, not in a "best friends" way. I'd known since forever that I liked boys but falling for my best friend? That was uncalled for.

The rest of the boys had kept pushing me to confess to him ever since I let it slip that I liked him and being the absolute bastards they are, cornered me into spilling everything during our of our weekly sleepovers, of course only when Jinyoung wasn't there yet. I was glad I had people I could tell instead of keeping it to myself forever but the gladness was short-lived. Because the second Jinyoung walked into the room, Donghyuck, that sneaky idiot, suggested a game of "Truth or Truth" so there was no way in hell I could run out of saying I liked Jinyoung.  
  
  


____________________  
  
  
  


_Flashback_

_'So Jihoon, truth or truth?' Hyeongseob leaned over, clearly smirking._

_'I don't exactly have another choice, so truth.' Seonho made a big act of gasping and clapping his hands, 'Good choice good choice. Now Chenle hyung you do the honours.' Jinyoung looked around at them, clearly confused at why they were throwing the question around so much. 'Okay Jihoon hyung! Here's your question! Drum roll please.' They all mimicked hitting the floor like a drum as I rolled my eyes, awaiting their question so I could quickly get out of it._

_'Do you like anyone in this room?' I breathed a sigh of relief, 'Yes.' Jinyoung's eyes widened, 'Wait you're gay?' I stared at him, 'I thought we established this 7 years ago Jinyoung, everyone knows I'm gay.' He nodded in amazement, 'Woah I never knew.'_

_The game went on round and round until it was my turn again, 'Hyeongseob don't you dare ask me if I want truth or truth again just ask the question.' He huffed before turning to Jisung, 'Go ahead Ji ask him the question.' All their eyes widened, 'Right now?' He nodded glaring at me, 'No point beating around the bush let's just jump straight to it.'_

_'Do you like Jinyoung hyung?' I felt my whole face heat up as they all stared at me, Jinyoung included, waiting for my answer. I opened my mouth, about to answer, when Jeno butted in, 'Hyung you have to say the truth you can't say "maybe" or something like that.'  I closed my mouth, the only thing I could do was say yes and risk losing my friendship with Jinyoung._

_'Yes I do, let's go on who's next.' Quickly pushing the attention off to someone else, ignoring all of their smirks and snickers and the stares Jinyoung was giving me. The game ended quickly and I hoped that Jinyoung had forgotten about the fact that I basically had to confess to him through a stupid game of truth and truth- not how I ever expected confessing to him to happen, I was simply never going to let him know, and just suffer in silence._

_But alas, it wasn't something Jinyoung with his amazing memory would forget, he pulled me aside right before everyone was going to sleep and sat me down on Mark's couch. 'Hyung you like me? Why'd you never tell me?' I gulped, 'Well you aren't gay and you've had countless of girlfriends who are better than me so I never bothered to try.' I could feel Jinyoung's stare on me before he pulled me into a hug, 'Hyung you know I love you the most and I would never say no to you.'_

_Was I hearing this right? 'So if I asked you if you wanted to be my boyfriend right now you would say yes?' Jinyoung smiled back at me, 'Of course! Hyung I'm bi how could you not know this?' I gaped at him, 'Since when? You've never mentioned it to me so how could I ever know?' Jinyoung rolled his eyes, pulling me back to the room where everyone was, 'I did before, I asked you if countless number of guys were cute but you always said no.'_

_I never remembered it happening, but it was the past. I had Jinyoung now and that was all I ever wanted and more, we opened the door and the rest of them spilled out onto the floor, 'Really. You guys decided to eavesdrop on us?' Mark helped everyone up before pushing us in, 'Hey it's my house anyway, but congratulations on finally getting together. Now everyone go and sleep we still have to leave early tomorrow.'_  
  
  


____________________  
  
  


And that's how we ended up here, on one of our weekly dates. We'd been dating for 3 months and all throughout I had made sure Jinyoung was always treated the best and never sad. It was a big thing I had to do just to make sure that Jinyoung was never sad, but it was worth it. He started pouting and whining, picking up my spoon and sticking it into my mouth, 'Hyung stop staring at me and eat your ice cream before it melts.' I smiled, pulling the spoon out and finally starting to eat, 'How can I when you're being absolutely adorable?'

'Shut up hyung I'm not. But enough of that! My mom is well again, I don't know what happened, hell even the doctors don't know how it happened but they said that she'd be fine in no time, they'd never seen anyone have this great of a recovery before. She's finally going to be all well and back with us after so long, I'm so so happy.' I smiled, 'That's amazing Jinyoung-ah! Your mom's a great person, I'm glad she's healthy and well again!' I knew there was a reason why she was well again. My 3rd wish.  
  
  


____________________  
  
  
  


_Flashback_

_I searched up hundreds of sites just to find the perfect one, '7 wishes in exchange for something, contact us at 913-12345-689.' Hm, why not just call and find out, it could be fake but it doesn't hurt to try._

_'Hello? Yes is this the place that gives 7 wishes in exchange for something?'_

_'Yes, this is 7 Wishes, how can we help you.'_

_'Can I visit your shop now? It's late but is there any chance you would be open?'_

_'Yes we're open 24 hours please head down now, can we get your name to book an appointment please?'_

_'Jihoon. Park Jihoon.'_

_'Okay thank you Jihoon, we'll see you soon.'_

_I ran down, trying to get there as fast as possible, I still had school tomorrow and it was late. I burst through the door only to find myself in a place that looked right out of a movie set of a genie's house. 'Woah this place is amazing.' 'Indeed it is.' My head snapped to the side only to see a man on a wheelchair coming over. 'Oh! Hello, I'm Park Jihoon, I have an appointment now?' He led me into another room, with a glass ball and a whole shelf of potions._

_'Now what do you need?'_

_'Uh, 7 wishes as your shop name goes.'_

_'Ah we have conditions for that, but we can guarantee you the 7 wishes are legitimate.'_

_'What exactly are the conditions?'_

_'Your life, for 7 wishes, of course only when you're wishing the 7th wish will your life be taken away.'_

_'I- How do I know if the wishes are real?'_

_He stood up, revealing that he had no legs, just what looked like a whisp of a cloud, 'I'm a real genie, so I can assure you that this is real.' I stared in amazement, this was real, every following wish I made for Jinyoung would be real and would come true. 'Okay.' His eyes shined, 'Great now sign this contract and we'll be done. Anytime you want to use a wish, just say "I really really- yes you have to say 2 really's, "I really really wish" and your wish.' I nodded, signing it off quickly after reading through the whole page of terms and conditions- just to make sure there weren't any unsaid conditions._

_'Now you have 7 wishes, use them well and not for useless things.'_

_'I'm not going to be using them on myself, its for someone else.'_

_He cocked his head to the side and studied me, 'Well, honestly its stupid to exchange your life for 7 wishes for someone else.'_

_'He's special to me.' I stood up and left, running back before anyone realized I was gone_.  
  
  


____________________  
  
  
  


Wish One.

'Ah Jihoon hyung my parents wouldn't let me get a dog even after they said they'd let me get one when I turned 17! They promised me that they would 12 years ago remember?' I nodded, 'Ah this is so sad I really wanted a dog, it's been my wish since forever.' I looked at Jinyoung, seeing his whole face drop as he leaned his head on my shoulder. I sighed, ' _ **I really really wish**_  that your parents would let you buy the dog you want.' 'Yeah I hope so too hyung. Now let's go have our lunch!'

**And the next day Jinyoung came bounding into school, shouting at the top of his lungs that he was allowed to buy a dog, any dog that he wanted and I smiled next to him, knowing that the wishes worked.**

 

Wish Two.

'Jinyoung you have to eat your medicine or you'll be sick forever! And trust me, I know how shitty it feels to be sick.' He pouted at me, 'Hyung I wish I could just be healthy and never sick for life, then everything would be so much easier.' I nodded handing him the medicine, ' _ **I really really wish**_  that you'll be healthy and never sick for life too. But for now, please take your medicine baby or you're going to get even more sick.'

**For the rest of the time we were together, Jinyoung never fell sick, or for the rest of his life for that matter.**

 

Wish Three.

'Hyung! My mom, the doctors said she might not be able to make it since the cancer is spreading so fast, what am I going to do?!' I held him tightly rubbing his back, trying to calm him down, 'Shh Jinyoung she'll be alright,  _ **I really really wish**_  that she recovers fast and that she'll be healthy and back with you soon okay? You'll be able to make it through.'

'Why couldn't it be me who got sick instead of her? She's worked so hard all her life and this is what she gets.' I shook my head, 'Life isn't fair Jinyoung-ah, but I'm sure she'll get better soon, trust me.'

**And she did, making Jinyoung happy and appreciating of her, making sure she was never overworked and always rested.**

 

Wish Four.

Jinyoung looked around the room at everyone, Mark and Donghyuck watching some really funny video with Seonho and Guanlin- not that it was really funny since Mark was the only one laughing. Woojin and Hyeongseob playing Wii tennis against Chenle and Renjun, and Jeno and Jaemin trying to dye Jisung's hair bright blue. 

He lied down, sighing, 'I wish our group would be together forever, wouldn't that be fun hyung? We'd all eventually grow old together, get married to each other possibly, but still be together always.' I nodded, 'That would be really fun,  _ **I really really wish**_  that the group stays together forever, and that they'll always be happy with one another.' He smiled at me before standing up to get food. 'Except just without me.' I whispered, sighing before turning back to watch the game between Woojin, Hyeongseob, Chenle and Renjun.

**And stayed together they did, they grew up together, grew old together and were always just there for one another.**

 

Wish Five.

'Jinyoung stop staring at me and do your work, you're going to fail at this rate.' He tilted his head to the side, still looking at me, 'I just really wish that we'll be together forever hyung, we've only been together for 7 months but I really love you alot.' I smiled back at him, I knew I couldn't but there wasn't any harm trying to just wish for it, ' _ **I really really wish**_  we could be together forever too Jinyoung.'

**We didn't stay together forever but our hearts were together forever, the memories of each other was something that could never be erased, even with magic.**

 

Wish Six.

Falling sick was horrible, like I had told Jinyoung before, I hated getting sick too. 'Hyung you really shouldn't have walked me home and ran back in the rain that day. Now you're sick again and I know you hate being sick. I wish that you would take care of yourself better.'  _There's only one wish left and I don't want to waste this on myself._ 'I'll be fine Jinyoung, it's just a cold.' 

He sighed, 'Still, I really do wish you would take care of yourself better, you're always taking care of me only but never yourself, promise me you'll take care of yourself. You being well and taking care of yourself is my only wish.' 'Okay okay, I know you wish I'll take care of myself so  ** _I really really wish_**  that I'll take better care of myself too, I promise Jinyoung-ah.' He nodded before passing me the cup of water and telling me to get some rest.

**Me staying well and taking better care of myself lasted approximately 77 days, until the night of our first year anniversary.**

 

Wish Seven.

'Come on hyung! I found a great place we can have dinner at, there's a wide variety of food you can choose from there's Chinese, Korean, French, Western, basically everything and anything!' Jinyoung pulled me along, excited to finally celebrate our one year anniversary after a long day of school and getting scolded countless times by teachers. I laughed, linking my arm with his, 'Calm down Jinyoung, it's still early.' I hoped that he wouldn't ask for anything today, or this could be our last day together.

Jinyoung still skipped next to me, full of excitement to finally try out the food at the "hottest restaurant that just opened in town". I smiled, I was lucky to have someone like Jinyoung by my side but I knew that my time was limited, especially since 6 wishes had been used up already. 'Stop bouncing around we're here lets go in!' The dinner was peaceful and truth to be told, the food they had was amazing.

We walked through the park, making our way to the ice cream shop we went to every week, with Jinyoung complaining about how his teacher scolded him over something that Jeno and Jaemin did, which resulted in him getting detention for 3 weeks, 'I'm dragging both of them to detention with me. I can't believe I got into trouble just for breathing next to them. This always happens.'

'Same with Hyeongseob and Mark. They should never be sat next to each other, it's just a disaster waiting to happen.' Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows, 'I get Hyeongseob hyung but why Mark hyung?' 'He laughs so loudly at everything they get caught all the time and I mean  **all**  the time.' 

I could feel Jinyoung tense up and stop in his tracks before turning around. 'What happened?' He shushed me before pulling me to walk faster. 'I think there's someone following us, I heard footsteps behind us.' I tightened my grip on Jinyoung and sped up in walking, I didn't want anything to happen to Jinyoung. We were almost at the shop when suddenly I felt Jinyoung being ripped out of my grasp.

I turned around to see a girl from the level below me, Kim Myungrin, holding a knife to Jinyoung's neck, 'Park Jihoon. You thought you could steal Jinyoung away from me? I'm not letting that happen. I knew there was something up between the two of you, I can't believe you manipulated Jinyoung into being gay and dating you.' I gaped at her, 'I never stole Jinyoung away from you, and Jinyoung isn't an object to be stolen.' 

Jinyoung started struggling to get out of her grasp and she pushed the knife into his neck, breaking the skin, 'Stop struggling Jinyoungie, once I get rid of him we can be together again, happily like the last time.' 'I was never happy with you. Why do you think I broke up with you, you psycho?!' I watched as Jinyoung kicked her shin, causing her to release her grip on his neck in pain. He ran over to me as she got up. 

'You won't date me again? Then I'll kill you. Both of you.' She whispered, throwing the knife at Jinyoung's back. I pulled Jinyoung to the side, and the knife pierced right through my heart, it was a horrible way to end the day- our first anniversary at that but I would've done anything to protect Jinyoung. 'Hyung!' I felt Jinyoung catch me as I fell backwards, 'No, no this isn't happening.' He turned around and glared at Myungrin, 'This is all your fault!' He stood up to run towards her but I held his wrist, pulling him back.

** Third person POV **

'Jinyoung don't.  ** _I really really wish_**  that she'll disappear and that no one ever tries to hurt you again.' 'Hyung this is not the time to be wishing for anything! We need to get you an ambulance and the police to catch her now!' 'Jinyoung, she's gone and there's no need for an ambulance. Sit here and listen I don't want anything to be left unsaid.'

Jinyoung's eyes started watering, but followed what Jihoon asked of him. Jihoon could feel the energy being drained out of him by the second. 'When you agreed to be my boyfriend, I was over the moon and I wanted to make sure that you were always happy. So I went online, found this website called "7 Wishes" and visited the shop. I got 7 wishes, for anything, but in return I had to exchange my life for those 7 wishes and I did it so you were always happy. Everytime you told me you wished for something, I made sure it happened because I never wanted to see you sad.'

'Hyung how could you? Didn't you ever think that I would be sad if you were gone?' Jihoon smiled weakly, 'Jinyoung I knew you didn't like me back at the start, I never knew that you would actually like me back, hence why I did it, I just wanted you to be happy. But what's done is done, like what you asked me to do, Jinyoung please always, always take care of yourself.' 

Jinyoung's eyes widened, 'No hyung please don't leave me this isn't fair, I love you so, so much. Please no.' Jihoon reached out and held on to his hand, 'Jinyoung-ah, I told you before, life isn't fair. But I love you so much too, and I hope that you'll be strong and always find happiness in the smallest things.' Jinyoung let his tears fall, 'Hyung I promise you that I'll try to always be happy and be strong for you, but I'm not going to forget about you. Ever.' 

'If that makes you happy Jinyoung, then it's up to you, but always remember that I love you and I'll watch over you and keep you safe.' Jihoon's eyes closed and Jinyoung could feel as his heart beat slowed down and eventually stopped. He cried the night away, eventually passing out on the bench from crying, only to be awoken the next morning by Mark and Donghyuck. 

'Jinyoung? Jinyoung what are you doing here, where's Jihoon?' At the mention of Jihoon's name, Jinyoung burst into tears again, shocking both Mark and Donghyuck, who pulled him into a hug and brought him back to their house to talk. 

'Jinyoung please stop crying and tell us what happened. We won't be able to help if you don't tell us what happened.' Donghyuck rubbed circles into Jinyoung's back. 'He's gone.' Mark and Donghyuck shared a look, 'Gone where?' Jinyoung stopped crying and sniffled, trying to calm himself down, 'Jihoon hyung is gone. For good. There's no way of getting him back.' Their eyes widened as they asked Jinyoung to elaborate what he meant by Jihoon's gone.

____________________

 

'God is Jihoon stupid? Why would he just exchange his life for 7 wishes? I thought he knew that Jinyoung liked him too. Ugh he's so stupid.' Mark paced around the room as Donghyuck looked at his boyfriend, trying to calm him down. 'He really must've loved Jinyoung huh, he gave up his life that easily. If only both of them had confessed earlier. This would never have happened.' He looked at Jinyoung sleeping on their couch before sighing. 

'Do you want to call the other guys to come over so they can comfort Jinyoung too or do you want to wait till he's up and ask him.' Mark looked over at Jinyoung before pacing around again, 'Let's just wait till he's up again.' Donghyuck nodded before walking over to the computer to find out what this "7 wishes" thing was all about. Just then Jinyoung stirred, eventually waking up. Donghyuck stopped in his tracks, turning around, with the thought of looking up "7 wishes" gone, 'Jinyoung are you alright with us calling the guys over?' He looked over, nodding sadly, 'I'm going home to change first, I'll be back soon.'

 

____________________

 

**Jinyoung POV**

I dragged myself back home, locking the door to the shared apartment Jihoon hyung and I owned. I flopped down onto his bed holding back my tears, I had to try to be strong for Jihoon hyung. I sighed before sitting up and looking at his desk, spotting a book I'd never seen before. I walked over, picking it up, only to realize it was Jihoon hyung's diary. I flipped open a page and started to read it, letting my tears fall freely.

_[ 27th July 2016_

_Jinyoung agreed to be my boyfriend today! Shocking, especially because I'd always thought he'd say no to it. The only thing I can do now is to continue loving him and I have to try to find a way to make Jinyoung happy._

_Jihoon ]_

_[ 28th July 2016_

_I found a website, "7 Wishes" and signed a contract for it, I exchanged my life for it but, if this gets Jinyoung's happiness I'm okay with it, but it just means my time with him will be limited... But Jinyoung will be alright, he's strong and he'll be able to move on even when I'm gone._

_Jihoon ]_

_[ 7th November 2016_

_Jinyoung's mom is all well now, he looked so happy telling me that she was okay, I'm glad that she's well and that he's happy, Aunt Jirae deserves the best and so does Jinyoung._

_Jihoon ]_

_[ 27th April 2017_

_The 6th wish was just used and unfortunately it was used on me. There's only one more wish I can make for Jinyoung before I have to give up my life for them. The time I have with Jinyoung now is even shorter. I love him so much and seeing him happy brought happiness to me and I just hope that once I'm gone he'll still be happy._

_Jihoon ]_

I couldn't stop my tears from falling even when Jihoon hyung knew that his time was limited all along, all he wanted was for me to be happy. He was too selfless and only wanted everyone to be happy even if that meant he had to be sad. 'Jihoon hyung I promised I would stay strong for you but you were so selfless, even giving your life up for me. I promise you I'll live each day happily and one day I'll join you and we'll be together again, and hopefully, you will learn to care about yourself more, and be more selfish. Your happiness comes first to me too and I'm so sorry I couldn't give you as much happiness as you gave me. I really love you so much and I'm sorry I didn't appreciate you enough when you were around. I hope that wherever you are now, you're finally happy.'

I stared at the book before closing it and putting it back into the drawer, 'What am I even doing? Jihoon hyung would never be able to hear that. I must be going crazy.' I walked out of the room before closing the door. Hopefully Jihoon hyung was happy wherever he was now.

**Third person POV**

Little did he know Jihoon had heard everything, he promised Jinyoung that he would always watch over him and make sure he was safe, and that he did. He shed a tear before smiling and nodding, 'Jinyoung I was always happy when I was with you, to me, you were my happiness.'

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the fic!! i'm kinda rusty cos i haven't written for quite a while (but this sucks way too much hhh) but do leave kudos and comments on how i can improve!!


End file.
